Psicosis II
| birth_place = Puebla, Puebla,Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = El Puma Rey Misterio, Sr. Ultraman | debut = Early 1990s | retired = }} Juan Ebodio Gonzalez (February 22, 1967) is a Mexican Luchador enmascarado better known under the ring name Psicosis. Gonzalez was the second wrestler to work as Psicosis, given the ring character by Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) to replace the Original Psicosis, and is often denoted Psicosis II. When Gonzalez left AAA in early 2009 he was briefly replaced by a third Psicosis. He is not referred to as "Psicosis II" on promotional material, instead the name is used to distinguish himself from the original Psicosis. Professional wrestling career Juan Gonzalez was trained by his father, who wrestled under the ring name El Puma. Upon his debut he began working as El Puma, Jr. mainly in the Puebla region and in Tijuana, Baja California. When he began wrestling in Tijuana in 1994 he received additional training by Rey Misterio, Sr. and also adopted the ring persona León Negro (Spanish for Black Lion), a rúdo (bad guy) mid-card character. In 1995 he travelled to Japan and worked for Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling (FMW) teaming with Ultraman as Ultraman-Taro for the tour. Another wrestler later worked as Ultra Taro, Jr. in Southern California, but he is not related to Gonzales. In January, 1996 Gonzalez lost the León Negro twice, both times by losing a Lucha de Apuesta to Halloween, once in Tijuana and once in San Luis Río Colorado, Sonora. Gonzalez became noticed by Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) owner Antonio Peña through his work in Tijuana and landed a full-time contract with the company in 1997. Los Vipers Gonzalez was brought into AAA initially still with the Leon Negro gimmick. At TripleMania V-A he won the hair of Halcon Dorado Jr. and May Flowers teaming with Heavy Metal. Later that year he was chosen to replace the original Psicosis who was wrestling full-time in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) at the time and Peña needed someone to take over the ring very popular character in AAA. He made his debut as Psicosis in Autumn siding with Los Vipers leader Cibernético and quickly became a core member of Los Vipers. On August 23, 1998 Psicosis, Histeria, Maniaco and Mosco de la Merced teamed up to participate in a tournament for the vacant Mexican National Atómicos Championship, representing Los Vipers. Los Vipers won the tournament by defeating Los Payasos (Coco Amarillo, Coco Azul, Coco Negro and Coco Rojo) in the finals to win the Atómicos title. Over the following months Los Vipers began a storyline feud with another group called Los Vatos Locos, which at the time consisted of Charly Manson, May Flowers, Nygma and El Picudo. On February 14, 1999 Los Vatos Locos defeated Los Vipers to win the Atómicos championship. Los Vipers won the title a second time on September 17, 1999 when they defeated Los Junior Atomicos (Blue Demon, Jr., La Parka, Jr., Mascara Sagrada, Jr. and Perro Aguayo, Jr.). Los Vatos Locos managed to end Los Vipers second reign only three months later as they defeated Psicosis and partners on the undercard of Guerra de Titanes 1999 show. Los Vipers regained the Atómicos title on April 15, 2000 effectively ending the storyline with Los Vatos Locos. Los Vipers reigned as Atómicos champions for over a year, until they were surprisingly upset by a little known group called Los Regio Guapos (Hator, Monje Negro, Jr., Potro, Jr. and Tigre Universitario) on August 19, 2001. Los Regio Guapo' only held the title for under two months before Los Vipers regained the title and began their fourth reign with the Atómicos title. Their fourth reign also turned out to be the last reign for Los Vipers, ending on November 23, 2001 as a new version of Los Vatos Locos (Espíritu, Nygma, Picudo and Silver Cat) defeated them in one of the featured matches of Guerra de Titanes 2001. Following the loss both Maniaco and Mosco de la Merced began appearing less and less for AAA. On August 13, 2002 Psicosis won his first singles championship as he defeated Pimpinela Escarlata to win the Mexican National Middleweight Championship. His reign as Middleweight champion was characterized by long periods where the title was not even defended, stretching his title reign out for almost three years. During this time period Psicosis turned técnico as he joined The Mexican Powers along with Juventud Guerrera, Crazy Boy and Joe Lider. In early 2005 the original Psicosis returned to AAA and immediately began a storyline with Psicosis II over the rights to the name. The storyline included a Steel Cage match that took place at TripleMania XIII, but ended in a "no-contest" as Psicosis II's former partner Histeria interfered in the match when he attacked both wrestlers. Subsequently, the feud over the Psicosis name became a three-way feud between the Original Psicosis, Psicosis II and Histeria. On August 3, 2005 Psicosis II successfully defended the Mexican Middleweight title again Histeria in an hardcore match. Following the match the Mexico City Boxing and Wrestling Commission, who regulate the Mexican National championships, stripped Psicosis II of the title since the rules state that Mexican National Championships can only be defended in regular matches, not Hardcore matches. The feud for the Psicosis name ended with Histeria winning a Ladder Match, earning the rights to the name - rights he handed over to Antonio Peña. Peña later decided to allow Psicosis II to keep the ring character, making the storyline a moot point. On October 18, 2006 The Mexican Powers defeated The Black Family (Cuervo, Chessman, Escoria and Ozz) to win the Mexican National Atómicos Championship, Psicosis II's fifth reign. On May 20, 2007 Psicosis II turned on his partners during a title defense, allowing La Secta (Cuervo, Escoria, Espiritu and Ozz) to win the titles. Psicosis II joined Histeria and Abismo Negro to reform Los Vipers, this time called Vipers Revolution. Later on when Mr. Niebla joined the group both Psicosis and Histeria sided with him and kicked Abismo Negro out of the group. Viper's Revolution was later joined by Black Abyss, an Abismo Negro clone. The feud with Abismo Negro was supposed to be settled at TripleMania XVI in a cage match, but it was cancelled in the weeks leading up to the event, followed by Mr. Niebla leaving AAA. Following Mr. Niebla's defection from AAA Psicosis II, Histeria and Black Abyss were used less frequently and not in any long term storylines. Leaving AAA In the summer of 2009 both Psicosis II and Histeria left AAA, citing their dissatisfaction with the lack of bookings and thus lack of pay. They began wrestling on the independent circuit still using the names Psicosis and Histeria, although they later modified their names to "Psicosis Extreme" and "Histeria Extreme" when AAA started making threats about legal sanctions. The pair worked for a number of promotions including International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) and were regulars for the Perros del Mal wrestling promotion. Los Invasores On April 12, 2010 a contingent of former AAA wrestlers including Psicosis II, Histeria II, Maniaco, El Alebrije and Cuije appeared on a Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) show in Puebla, Puebla. The group drove into the arena in a black SUV and attacked La Sombra, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara after they just finished wrestling. Brazo de Plata, Místico and Strongman tried to help out but were kept away by CMLL rudos Averno, El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible. Following the attack the former AAA wrestlers returned to the SUV and left the arena. The group made several subsequent attacks during CMLL shows, including running in during their Sunday Night Arena México show, indicating that the storyline was not limited to just the Puebla area. After weeks of run-ins the group, dubbed Los Independientes or The Independents after the Independent circuit, wrestled their first match for CMLL. In their debut for CMLL on April 26, 2010 El Alebrije, Histeria and Psicosis defated El Hijo del Fantasma, La Mascara and La Sombra. Since the beginning of the Los Independientes storyline neither Psicosis nor Histeria have worked on Perro del Mal events. On May 10, 2010, during a match between Los Independientes and CMLL wrestlers former CMLL and AAA wrestlers Universo 2000 and Máscara Año 2000 ran in to help Los Independientes beat up on their opponents, taking their side in the storyline between independent wrestlers and CMLL. Psicosis would be the first wrestler to face off against a CMLL wrestler in singles competition as he faced and list to El Hijo del Fantasma by disqualification. The team was later renamed Los Invasores. During a trios match between El Alebrije, Histeria II and Maniaco and the team of Héctor Garza, Brazo de Plata and Toscano, Garza turned on his teammates and joined Los Invasores. On May 16, 2010 Psicosis wrestled against La Sombra in a match that saw the surprise appearance of both Mr. Águila and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. Mr. Águila returned to CMLL to side with Los Independientes while Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. ended up siding with CMLL in their war against the outsider group. The following day in Arena Coliseo Olímpico returned to CMLL and attacked Maximo Sexy during the main event of the show, at the time it was not clear if he had actually joined the group of outsiders or not. CMLL later held a press conference announcing that they would hold a special Sin Salida 2010 event on June 6, 2010 that would center around the Los Invasores vs. CMLL storyline. During the press conference Olímpico was part of the Invasores group. It was also announced that Garza and Mr. Águila were the co-leaders of the group. On August 16, 2010 it was announced that Psicosis was one of 14 men putting their mask on the line in a Luchas de Apuestas steel cage match, the main event of the CMLL 77th Anniversary Show. Psicosis II was the 12th and last man to leave the steel cage, opting to keep his mask safe instead of helping fellow Invasor Olímpico out. The match came down to La Sombra pinning Olímpico to unmask him. On September 20, 2011, Psicosis II, Olímpico and the new leader of Los Invasores, Volador Jr., defeated Ángel de Oro, Diamante and Rush to win the Mexican National Trios Championship. They lost the title to Atlantis, Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr. on December 16, 2011. Legal action In early April, 2010, Psicosis, Histeria and El Alebrije sought legal action against AAA over the issues of name and ring character ownership as well as unfair termination by AAA. The two claim that they have wrestled for 13 years to create the characters and thus own them. The parties met in Mexico City's Board of Conciliation and Arbitration to see if a settlement could be reached or if the matter would be taken to court. The parties met for a second arbitration meeting in late April, 2010. This time the plaintiff group was joined by Latin Lover who, like Alebrije, Histeria and the others, claimed that he should be allowed to use the name since he's worked as Latin Lover for 18 years and thus should be allowed to continue using it. After the meeting it was stated that all parties involved were cooperating over the matter. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Topé suicida Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*Mexican National Atómicos Championship (5 times) – with Histeria, Mosco de la Merced and Maniaco (4), Crazy Boy, Joe Lider and Juventud Guerrera (1) :*Mexican National Middleweight Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Trios Championship (2 times) – 1 with Olímpico and Volador Jr., 1 with Mr. Aguila and Kraneo Lucha de Apuesta record See also *Juan Gonzalez's event history External links *Juan Gonzalez profile at CAGEMATCH.net Gonzalez, Juan Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1967 births Category:1992 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:Lucha Libre Unida alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni